w_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodcurse Diaries
Bloodcurse Diaries is a book found in Shaladlar. It is written by Lethlia Yggard. It reveals events during Averdinas fall. Day 1 I don't know what to write here... This was a very hard day to me. Tomorrow would be my father's birthday, but he is no more. He was so excited about it, like he knew that he may not experience it. I woke up of screams I heard in lower floor of my home. I ran to the hall, where I saw one of them killing my father, who was trying to protect his daughter, my younger sister. They killed both, my father and my sister. Then one of them saw me. There was no escape. Barbarians took me and my mother to the town. It was already ravaged. All the people gathered in the town square, where they thought it will be safe and easier to get over their pain together. Many were stealing things from others. How cruel! Not long time had passed, when someone announced that our struggle will end, when the guilty will be killed. They took my mother... After that I've lost everything I had. There is nothing to lose. Day 2 It is hard to proceed to supplement my diary, because of recent events, but I will try. Otherwise, there might be no one who would know, what exactly happened in Meridian. There is one good thing about all this disaster. Most of people become friendlier against each other. A woman called Daria gave me a home to live. After I lost everything I had, I feel loved again. Day 3 Sun didn't rise up today. There's a storm coming. They say it could bring terrible losses. But I think we can't lose more, we lost two days ago. Meridian's mayor says that there is not much food, and it will be enough for only a week! I can't believe that. We already receive lesser portions, but that just can't be! I hope so... Day 4 Everything I see, watching out of the window is flood. The storm made the lake flood. The streets are flooded. Water bursts into people's homes. Trees are pulled out of the ground with all their roots. Daria's family moved to the second floor of her home, because first floor is flooded, and all the belongings lying there can no more be used. And we are lucky, that we have a roof over our heads. There are hundreds of people, who are on the streets. And the worst about it, is that we can't help them, because we barely have enough food for ourselves. Some have tried to escape the town, but those, who tried, were killed by Barbars. Day 5 This is really a disaster! A tree, which was pulled out of the ground hit the roof of Daria's house. The tree created a hole in the roof. Now there's water everywhere, even in the second floor. They have even lost their food, because it was sweeped by the water flowing from the attic. We might go and take our portions of food in the city hall, but we can't because it's flooded everywhere, and the water is freezing. If this disaster would occur one week later, we could have an opportunity to survive longer, because it was the harvest time today. Day 6 Everything is getting worse. I heard Daria talking with her family about evicting of me. The storm brought cold with itself, too, therefore water is starting to freeze. But if they evict me, where will I go? And the main question is how? Day 7 Today the water is completely frozen. The night was freezing, even in Daria's home, because it is not heatable, because the wood is wet and stove is under the ice sheet. Interestingly, I saw rats running south. This means that there will be even colder, than it is now. At the end of the day I said to Daria that I know, that she wants to get rid of me and I quit. Unfortunately, after some hundred metres I fell in the water. There was no one coming to help me, because no one heard my call for rescue. But it was so cold, I couldn't even scream. Day 8 I woke up, in a room with doors closed. Windows were blammed with wooden planks, to preserve the warmth. I was all wet, because I had a terrible fever. At least someone saved me. It turned out to be that it was a library I was in. They burned books to maintain the warmth. I had to hide my diary, so it couldn't be burnt. I tried to say, that it's not safe in Meridian, but the man, who saved me thought differently. The remaining days I lied in library, waiting for a possibility to go to the south, because if I would quit now, it could be said that it's a suicide... safe death... Day 11 Previous three days I was recovering from my fever. Although I'm still sick, it's much better. Only today I realised that promised Kingdom's reinforcements didn't arrive to save us. That's so awful. Maybe they are killed as most of Averdinians? The worst is I don't know that, but I have to reach Evergreen. I decided to go tomorrow. Day 12 In the morning I wanted to go to Evergreen, but now I've realised I don't want to. I saw hordes of people running on the streets. They were ready to kill anyone, who was approaching. These people were starving all these days. I think the end of the world is approaching. Day 13 Today I saw the Sun for the first time, after many days - a sign of luck. This means that the storm is over and soon thaw will start. There was no one on the streets, because they were afraid of ice under their feet to break. I saw it as an opportunity to quit Meridian. Soon after I and Gezeph (the man who saved me) quit the library we heard Barbarians coming to the town. Body parts of the dead after yesterday's carnage were tossed all over the town. When I visited Daria's house there was blood on the walls and on the floor, but there was no one in there, except a baby, which was found by Gezeph. He named the baby Emma. I was horrofied about the events occuring there. Then we were found by some Barbarians. What happened next, I don't remember. Day 14 Calm morning. Dark room. Smell of rotted flesh. Confusion. Fear. I didn't know, where I was. I thought it's a prison. All my belongings were stolen. I didn't know where Gezeph is. That's how Day 14 passed to me.